Eternal Childhood
by OMFGIMMAWEIRDO
Summary: This is what Rachel wants, and when she achieves her dream, she learns that there still may be a nightmare. The Dreaded Captain James Hook. OC Story. K  for some mild language, and action . Rating may change, but probably to a T. SUCK AT SUMMARIES!
1. Wishes

**A/N: This is a FanFic of mine...duh. I had recently watched Hook, because my friend told me to, and I loved it, and I couldn't resist. Hope you enjoy, and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own no content of Peter Pan or Hook. I just own the things that weren't originally there.**

The Lost Boys ran Rufio, their leader, back to camp. He had recently been stabbed in the heart by the dreaded pirate, Captain James Hook. They needed some way to save him. Rufio had been their leader for a very long time. Plus he was their best sword fighter.

They rushed him into a hut. Everyone shouting his name, waiting for him to wake up.

"Rufio!" "Rufio!" "Come on, Rufio!"

Some of the little ones patting his face. Others running to get water. Some getting leaves to wrap around the wound to stop the bleeding.

The Lost Boys came back with the water, and back with the leaves.

As they cleaned and "bandaged" the wound, Rufio began to moan.

A small, young Lost Boy walked up to Rufio, "Are you okay?"

Rufio slightly smirked, his eyes half opened, "The rat scum missed!"

* * *

"Rachel, time to get up, we have guests visiting in two hours!" Mom yelled from down stairs.

I rolled over to my side and groaned.

"If it's aunt Lucy and cousins Terry and Mia, tell me, where's the fun in that?" I screamed back down to my mother.

"Rachel Laura Davy you're to young to be sleeping in! Would you please get down here?" Dad called me down as well.

I sighed in defeat, "Be right down in a minute." I lazily stood up, squeezing my pillow to my chest. I grabbed my midriff hoodie that hung off the door handle. I walked out and strolled down stairs to greet my family.

My parents kissed me on the forehead when I entered the kitchen. It smelled like bacon and mint scented soap.

"Why can't I just stay in my room, it's not like Terry or Mia need me. And Lucy just walks to you." I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

Mom put some more bacon on the pan. I walked over to the island bar. The tiles cold on my feet. I took a seat next to Joseph, my older brother.

"I'm older than you, and yet I _still_ wake up earlier than you." Joseph laughed as he teased me.

I snarled, "Shut up the hell up, Joseph."

"Joe, be nice to your sister. Rach, watch your language." Dad directed us to do.

I chuckled, "Hell isn't a bad word, dad."

"Yes, but I know what you meant." Dad scowled at my brother and me.

"Sorry dad." We apologized in unison.

My older sister, Lydia walked in after her morning sickness. Lydia is my oldest sister, also who is having a baby. Long story short, she did _it_ under aged.

"Morning Lydia, sleep good?" Joseph laughed as he poked at her bulging stomach.

"Shut up the hell up, Joseph!" Lydia screamed and slapped his hand away.

"Lydia!" Dad yelled, slamming the newspaper down on the table.

Lydia scoffed, "Dad, hell _isn't_ a curse word."

"Lydia, we don't want any language in this house, under our roof. So listen to your father, please my dear?" Mom asked kindly with her soft voice.

I pulled a piece of paper out from my pillow sheet, "Hey mom, look what I drew before I went to bed." I handed her a picture.

It was a night sky, with only two stars, and a full moon on the left corner. Then in the middle was me, with dancing fairies swirling around me.

"Are these fireflies?" Mom asked me with a curious expression.

I shook my head, "No, mom. They're fairies." I smiled like it was obvious.

My mother sighed and looked towards my father.

"Rachel, don't you think your a little old to still be drawing this?" Dad asked.

I shook my head again, "What's wrong with still wanting to be a child? It's actually better on you, because that means there's less of a chance of me having a teenage pregnancy." I explained, cocking my head to Lydia.

"I can hear you!" Lydia noted with fruit loops in her mouth.

My mom leaned onto the counter, so she and I were eye level, "Rachel, I really love how you want to stay a kid forever, I really do. But, that's impossible. Only in fairy tales it happens. Soon you're going to go to college, get a job, get married, raise a family. I want you to live this experience. So I want you to go to your room, and throw away anything that anyone under twelve would have." She paused with a sigh, and stroked my brunette hair, "I want you to live in the present, live your life."

"But I don't want to grow old, I don't want to die." I whispered.

My mom looked at me with sympathy, about to hug me. But I couldn't take it. I stomped out of the kitchen, and to my room to be alone.

The sun was going down by the time I got ready, and it was already set by the time our relatives made it. I was silent, I didn't feel like talking. Dad was up in his study doing work, Terry and Joseph were messing around in their yearbook, while Mia and Lydia talked about possible baby names. We had a small spaghetti dinner, which was mostly quiet. Well except for the boy getting noodles stuck in their noses.

We then migrated back to the living room.

My mother laughed, "I swear, kids of 1991 are probably the strangest out there. This morning my daughter, Rachel, tells me she wants to be a _child forever_!" My mom laughed so hard, her glass of wine nearly spilled.

Aunt Lucy took another gulp of her wine, "Children are so ridiculous."

I couldn't help but intervene, "Well I'm sorry if it's my fault I want to live in a world of my own, where I can stay young forever!" I yelled, and the room went silent.

Mom leaned forward, "Look, Rachel, I know we went over this already, but sometimes you just need your feet firmly on the ground." Mom smiled at me.

"But if everyone's feet were on the ground, then we'd still be in the stone ages." I pointed out.

"They weren't thinking childish dreams!" My mom had no choice but to scream back.

Tears forcefully pushed through my eyes. I tried to hold them back, tried to wipe them away, but they returned quickly. I leaped out of my seat and ran up stairs. My mom slouched back and sighed, apologizing under her breath.

I slammed my door and locked it. I wiped the tears off with the sleeve of my hoodie.

"I want to stay young forever, I don't want to die. Never grow old, in a world of my own." I ran to my window and looked to the stars, "I wish I could be a kid forever."

A twinkle in the sky began to come closer at amazing speed, "Good wish, Rachel."

**A/N: Hi! So I hoped you like it, it's not much, I'll try to get chapter 2 up soon. Tell me what you think, kill or continue! And please bare with me here, it's my first fanfiction, and I know this isn't much, but trust me it'll get exciting later...I hope ~ OMFGIMMAWEIRDO**


	2. What?

**Disclaimer: I own no content of Peter Pan or Hook, I only own the things that weren't originally there, and I think for the rest of the Fan Fiction, it's just going to be Rachel.**

I could hear light foot steps, slowly tapping closer. My vision was faint through my eyelashes and the sleep. There was about five more little foot steps following shortly after. The faint smell of rum, grass, and a soft ocean mist filled the air. The sun beamed down onto my eyes, making it harder for me to see.

"Is it dead?" A young boy asked.

I felt like I didn't have the strength to move or speak, so to signal I was alive(Or as far I could tell), I forced out a sore cough.

"She's alive!" Someone announced.

I'm not completely sure why I let them know I was alive. I didn't know what they did to the living, or the dead. But I'm pretty sure what people do to the living is better than what they do to the dead.

My entire body ached, like I had just been dropped from a 10 story building.

"She looks hurt." A little kid pointed out.

_No duh Sherlock._

"I'll go get something to help her." One of them said, and ran one way.

"I'll go tell Ruffian." Another one said, and ran another direction.

I mumbled something, but it was hard for me to even understand. A boy got on his knees to listen more closely, "What?"

"Where am I?" I asked more clearly, but sort of weak.

"You're in Never land!" The boy informed me.

My eyes opened a bit more, "The Netherlands? Did my brother ship me out here?"

The boys laughed, "Not Netherlands, Never land. The second star to the right, home of every kid's dream, a place where you never grow old, never die!"

My eyes opened fully to the sound of those words. Was he serious? Had my wish come true?

"I got some wet leaves!" A kid shouted from afar.

I used the only strength I built up to roll over on my back, and they placed the wet leave on my forehead.

The boy asked, "Do you have a name?"

My hazel irises looked towards the boy. He was short, young, black with dark hair and almond eyes, "Rachel." I whispered.

"Get Rachel some more leaves!" He shouted at the other four other boys.

I could see through the corner of my eyes, the boy that had left earlier came running back. He stopped for a second of breath then spoke, "Rufio says to bring her at camp."

My head twitched a little because of the newly put leaves, "Okay, a, who is Rufio, and b, who the hell names their son Rufio?" I asked weakly.

"Rufio is our leader, and is the best fighter of all of us." The boy who had returned spoke with pride, ignoring my last question.

I inhaled deeply, clutching the sandy ground with my nails, and I pulled my self to sit up, "I don't think I can walk." I pointed out, the pain still cycling through my body.

"It's okay, we know a way." Two boys went to down to my feet, and grabbed hold of my ankles.

"What are you guys do-"

I was cut off by her own yelp. The boys dragged me through the grass and soil, the rest behind making sure my doesn't hit her head again. Up and down through hills and ditches, dodging trees and other obstacles. I knew soon I was going to hit my head at least once.

At the end we go to a dangerously steep hill, where they rushed down as fast as they can. I couldn't help but scream, but I also couldn't help but laugh. It was scary, but it was so much fun. Like a roller coaster, we kept getting faster. I was a rag doll. The boys dragging me jolted to a stopped, and let go. I face planted and bit the ground.

"You guys couldn't have done that gently?" I yelled, my body now almost numb.

With all my strength (Not much), I managed to stand up, and looked around in awe. Though my expression was more dumbfound.

Skate ramps, basketball hoops, plenty of other games and toys. All occupied by boys in childhood and pre-teen.

"What exactly is this? Your parents let you do this?" I asked with amazement. They all paused, looked at me and laughed.

"We have no parents. Everyone in Neverland who is older, are pirates." One of them paused, "Like we said, Rufio is our leader."

I chuckled, "Leader of what? Boys in clothes through the ages?" Skimming through the crowd, they were dressed as boy scouts, some 19th century, the 30's.

A pre-teen with a light strapped to his head came out of a hut behind me, "Rufio wishes to see you now. I shrugged and followed him into the fairly sized tweed hut. Inside, shelves held dozens of medicine in cracked bottles, tearing sacks. The room looked old and dusty. And it was somewhat hard to breath.

On a table in the back of the hut, laid a boy. He looked about my age, tall. His skin was a light tan-red. His hair a triple Mohawk, with bright red tips. Crimson blood filled bandages wrapped tightly around his chest.

"What happened? Is this Rufio?" I asked, my mouth slightly open.

The boy looked up to me dully, "Yeah, Captain Hook tried to kill him, that old crocodile snack."

I looked down to the boy with a curious and questionable look, "Is he going to be alright?" I asked.

Rufio's eyes sprung open, startling me for a moment.

"You're Rachel?" Rufio asked weakly.

I nodded.

"Are you a pirate?"

I shook my head.

"_Good_."

**A/N: Couldn't really think of a good way to end it, so I used a hill hanger. Sort of like a Cliff Hanger, just suckier. So tell me what you think, and thank you anonymous reviewer for commenting and making my day with your name. ;)**


End file.
